falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
Ring-a-Ding-Ding!
}} Ring-a-Ding-Ding! is a main quest in Fallout: New Vegas. Quick Walkthrough Detailed walkthrough Now that you know Benny is at the Tops casino in New Vegas, it's time to go find him. You can deal with Benny in a few ways: # Speak with Swank. There is a series of 3 Speech checks (15, 30, and 45) and there are 3 pieces of evidence (distinctive cigarette butt, engraved cigarette lighter, note found in Novac). #*With 3 total checks/bits of evidence you can convince him that Benny needs to be taken care of. He'll give you Benny's suite key and return all weapons secured when you enter the casino. Find Yes Man in Benny's Suite and return to Swank. If you choose to take Benny out, Swank will send Benny to his room alone, where you can talk with him and also choose to kill him. This won't cause the casino to become hostile to you. There are other dialog options with Swank besides Benny needing to be taken care of, and other options like working with Benny when you talk with him. Killing Benny in his suite, regardless of circumstances will not cause the casino main floor to become hostile to you. #*You can talk to Swank, convince him that Benny needs to be taken care of, but tell him you're not yet ready... then talk to Benny directly, for those speech options, or kill Benny on the Casino floor, without the whole casino going hostile (the four Chairman bodyguards protecting Benny will go hostile, however, and you won't get your weapons back from Swank until you tell him you're ready). # If you speak to Benny and choose the peaceful resolution options: #* He will give you the key to the Tops presidential suite where, upon arrival, Benny will inform you over the intercom next to the elevator that he has no intention of coming up the suite. From here, you may complete a speech check of 35 and another one of 50 to convince Benny you will no longer pursue him or interfere with his plans. Otherwise, Benny will send up his assassins to kill you. #* If you pass the speech check of 60 to get Benny accompany you up to the Tops presidential suite he will make you an offer. You can accept, kill him, or forgive him and let him escape. No guards will come after Benny's been killed, and the casino will not turn against you. Four guards will come if you forgive him and let him escape. #** If you choose to forgive Benny in the Presidential Suite, you will receive 1200 XP for the mission. Immediately afterward, you can kill him while he is still in the room and loot his body for the platinum chip and Maria. His guards will still attack, even if Benny doesn't make it out of the room, and the casino will not become hostile. This will also exploit a glitch in the script that unlocks the sub-basement elevator (on the 13th floor through Benny's suite), as Benny will begin fleeing towards it but by killing him you will prevent him ever getting there (which would trigger the elevator to be locked again), it's also the only way to access the sub-basement on a console. #* If you have the Black Widow perk, it is possible to have Benny wait for you at the suite, where you can either kill him then, sleep with him then kill him in his sleep, or sleep with him and then fall asleep. If you sleep with him and fall asleep, he will be gone in the morning and will have left you a note. #* Benny will then be captured by Caesar's Legion. You will see him at the Fort and Caesar will give you the choice to decide how he dies or you can decide to help him escape. You then have three choices for his death; the first is crucifixion, the second is battle him in the arena in a fair fight, and the third is to kill him on the spot. If you decide to help him escape you will either have to kill all the Legion in the Fort, or give him a Stealth Boy and a bobby pin to help him escape. You must have a high sneak skill and a Stealth Boy for yourself or the Legion will become hostile. You can ask him what he will do if you set him free and he tells you that it's your choice; he can either take over the strip at your side or he will walk off into the sunset and never see you again. However it doesn't give you a choice to pick one or the other after that dialog; you can only kill him or set him free. Caesar will also give you the platinum chip and he will ask you to destroy everything Mr. House has made. After that you can leave the Fort but only without the platinum chip. Or you could try to steal your weapons back and try to escape somehow. # Physically confront Benny on the main floor of the casino. If you talk to Swank beforehand and provide two speech checks/bits of evidence he'll return your weapons and ensure the chairmen stay out of the fight. Without his help the entire casino will turn against you. Speak to Yes Man/Swank to conclude the quest. Outcomes: # If Benny was killed, Swank becomes the new boss, and the platinum chip is recovered. # If Benny escapes with the chip, he will later be caught by the Legion and can be found at The Fort. You always get the Tops presidential suite key, either during the quest or by finding it on Benny's corpse. After speaking with Yes Man, you will have another option for New Vegas, opening up the Wild Card series of quests. If you choose to let Benny live and escape the Tops Casino, but don't wish to help Caesar, you can start the Legion quest so Caesar gives you the chip and kill the guards at the entrance to escape with the chip. This will make you vilified among the Legion. Journal Entries Notes * There is an average locked (Lockpick of 50 or more needed) safe directly to the left as you enter the Presidential suite that contains a 10mm SMG, a grenade rifle and a power fist along with some ammunition. Bringing some 10mm ammunition and/or 40mm grenades of your own is advisable. ** If you don't have the needed Lockpick skill there is still a pool cue sitting next to one of the billiard tables you can use. * Using the dialog option to forgive Benny or sleeping with Benny are the only ways to unlock access to the sub-basement level of The Tops, as the sub-basement elevator is automatically unlocked once Benny begins to leave the casino. After this happens Benny can be killed, if still present, without removing access to the sub-basement. * With a Lockpick skill of 100, it's possible to break inside the bank and retrieve all your weapons from the weapons locker. When talking to Benny for the first time it's then possible he will say, "Whatever you had that could pose a risk to me was confiscated at the entrance." You can reply, "That's why I broke into the weapons locker." This doesn't change the need for a Speech check though. * It's possible to skip this quest and continue with the main story line. This is done by siding with the NCR because you can receive the Ambassador's note before Ring-a-ding-ding. * If you get Benny to accompany you to the suite and then proceed to make a deal with him, he will still flee and will be found in the Fort afterwords. * Technically this quest will be marked as completed, by either completing the "Recover the platinum chip." objective after you kill Benny or by completing the "Search Benny's suite." after Benny escapes. * It's possible to fail Beware the Wrath of Caesar! before confronting Benny by advancing far enough through For the Republic, Part 2. You will not receive the mark of Caesar but can still travel to the Fort. The Legion will be hostile. * If you have sex with Benny and then choose the option to kill him in his sleep, this will not add to your 'people killed' statistic. * During this quest, it is possible to steal the gun Maria off of Benny, and kill him with it, which will earn you a 2-star Gun Runner's Arsenal challenge Talk About Owned. Behind the scenes The title of the quest is a reference to Frank Sinatra's 1961 song and album Ring-a-Ding-Ding. Bugs * If you talk with Swank, then confront Benny, and after lockpicking the presidential suite and knowing about Servibot, you can convince Swank to send Benny to his room. There's a dialog option with Benny in which he gives you 250 Tops chips. This dialog can be looped infinitely. * If you choose to wait for Benny in the presidential suite, nothing may happen after going up there. What should happen is a call from Benny at the intercom stating: "Baby, this meet and greet of ours? Chalk me up for a no show," followed by a short dialog and an ambush by his four bodyguards. The conversation through the intercom can be initiated by approaching it. * The ambush may never happen. Instead, walking towards the elevator triggers a message from Benny: "The cleaners will knock twice. Make sure they're thorough." This allows further dialogue, but the ambush may not happen. * Sometimes, when you tell Benny, "You are stinking up my suite", he may stay on the stool, not leaving unless you wait, sleep, or kill him. * If you are planning on siding with the NCR, be sure to finish this quest before starting Things That Go Boom. Otherwise, your fame with the NCR will be reset and stuck at Neutral. The same problem may persist with the Legion with their quest, Render Unto Caesar. * After you sleep with Benny, and choose to sleep, you can get stuck in a endless black screen. (Needs verification for other platforms). * If you decide to kill all the Chairmen in the casino including Benny and Swank, when you try to go up to the Presidential Suite the game will go black forcing you to restart. * If you convince Benny to come up to the suite with you he may stand still, the player can then talk to him and perform the same speech challenge granting unlimited XP. de:Ring-a-Ding-Ding! en:Ring-a-Ding-Ding! es:¡Ring-a-Ding-Ding! pl:Dzyń Dzyń pt:Ring-a-Ding-Ding ru:Звонок Category:輻射: 新維加斯 Category:新維加斯任務